Pressing My Luck
by Shahula
Summary: Bella faces fierce competition to be crowned Ink God. Her biggest rival is the man who taught her everything about ink, not to mention love. With a lot of talent and a little luck, Bella knows she can win it all, including Edward's heart. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my new little story, Pressing My Luck!**

_**Summary**__: __Bella faces fierce competition to be crowned Ink God. Her biggest rival is the man who taught her everything about ink, not to mention love. With a lot of talent and a little luck, Bella knows she can win it all, including Edward's heart. Rated M for language and lemons._

This story comes to you thanks to the Drabble Wars March Prompt: Lucky. If you'd like to see some of the other authors participating, check out the Facebook group or visit the blog- http: / / www. drabblewar. blogspot. com to find links.

I'm very broadly applying the term drabble to this story, as chapter lengths are closer to 1.5K words than anything near 100, but no one seemed to mind. There are 15 chapters to this story and all will be uploaded today.

The talented JAMash also made a gorgeous banner for this story, which is on my Facebook page as well as the Drabble Wars various locations. Check it out if you can, and thanks again JA!

I'm not perfect so some mistakes lie ahead, but I hope you'll forgive them. And though it probably doesn't need to be mentioned, I'll go ahead and tell you I'm not Stephenie Meyer and have no ownership over Twilight.

Now let's get to it!

* * *

><p><strong>*Pressing My Luck*\  
><strong>

/*1*\

"Bella! Bella! Get your ass out here!"

Grumbling, I stopped my sketch design work for Alec, one of my favorite regulars, and made my way to the front of the shop.

I knew trying to hide out in the back would be futile; Alice was persistent as hell and would nag the fuck out of me until I did her bidding anyway.

_Why not save myself the headache?_

Walking in to the main room, I saw her perched on the stool behind the glass counter case, a smile wide on her impish face.

Of course, that was all that looked impish on Alice. The rest of her, while beautiful to me, tended throw others for a loop.

I think it was the many piercings and visible tattoos that caused people to take a second look when seeing her for the first time. It wasn't often you saw such a pretty girl covered in steel and ink. You could just see them question what had caused her to do that to herself. The truth was nothing had. She was normal, with the exception of her body modifications.

Then again, that was kind of a theme around here. All of the guys working here came from good homes, and had regular backgrounds with no major skeletons in the closet. It was misconception that everyone who looked like us, tattooed and pierced had troubled pasts.

Sure, that applied to some of the people I'd met in various shops and at conventions, but for most of us, we just wanted to display our art, ourselves, the best way we know how. Through our skin.

"What's up Buttercup?" I asked as I stepped closer to Alice.

"This!" She shouted, thrusting a paper into my face and bouncing up and down.

"Quit waving it around," I scolded, grabbing her wrist. Once I finally got it away from her, my eyes quickly scanned the letter.

"Holy shit," I whispered in disbelief.

"I know."

"Holy shit."

"I know."

"Holy fucking shit! Alice!"

"I know!" she cried, her violet eyes excited. "You fucking made it!"

"Hell yes!" I shouted, throwing my arms around her and jumping up and down.

_We were such girls sometimes_. I didn't give a fuck though, I was so pumped.

"This is amazing! I can't believe they picked me…"

Alice scoffed. "Whatever, Bell, you're a badass. They could see that from your portfolio; it's no wonder they picked you. I can't believe you are going to be the next Ink God!"

"Calm your tits, girl. I haven't won anything… yet," I said.

We both laughed, giving each other knowing smirks. Alice and I had been best friends and business partners for the past four years. I first met her when I'd been looking to get my eyebrow pierced shortly after I moved to California from Chicago. She was the piercer at the shop I went to, and complimented me on my visible ink and body modifications.

We'd got to talking, me explaining my passion for tattooing and desire to open my own shop, and her to be her own boss. One thing led to another and here we were four years later, the proud owners of Lucky Ink, a small but well respected tattoo shop in San Diego.

It had been Alice's idea for me to enter into the national Ink God competition. We'd been at the Ink-N-Iron Festival down in Long Beach when she'd spotted the flyers for the event. I let her sign me up as a gag, but once they'd tapped me for a prospective contestant, I'd let my hopes get up.

I knew getting that sort of national attention would be amazing for our business. And if I was truly lucky, then I might just have an opportunity to see him again.

Before I could get caught up in those old memories, the bell chimed, announcing a customer's arrival in the shop.

We mostly had appointment only bookings for tats, but Alice didn't mind the occasional walk in for her piercings, which is what this girl explained she wanted. Once Alice gave the chick paperwork to fill out, I pulled her to the side.

"Let's plan our trip over drinks tonight," I said, making sure Alice knew there was no way I was going to Chicago, where the competition was being held, without her. She wouldn't be able to stay the whole time, but she could cheer me on for at least the first round.

"You got it sweets," she replied then turned back to the co-ed who was looking at the jewelry in the cases.

I smiled, feeling excited and ready for this challenge. I was sure the competition would be stiff, but I could handle it.

Nothing to be scared of, as far as I could tell.

* * *

><p><em>an: For those wondering, yes this story was inspired by the television show Ink Masters. I blame my baby sister entirely since she got me hooked on it. If you are reading this Smashley, I hope you enjoy (and also, never mention it to me…'cause, you know). _

_Next chapter will be up at 9:35AM (CST)._


	2. Chapter 2

/*2*\

"What the fuck was I thinking?" I grumbled, my fingers creating knots in my hair as I tugged on it in frustration.

"You'll be fine, Bell. Don't worry, you've got this."

I gave Alice an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? Did you not _see_ who I'll be up against?" I cried, flopping back on the plush couch in the restaurant's bathroom.

We arrived in Chicago three days before to get ready for the Ink God event. It was an annual competition hosted by three of the major players in the tattoo world; Aro Volturi, Caius Webb and Marcus Stein, who would judge a group of eight contestants on our individual level of skill in tattooing based on challenges they gave us each week for four weeks.

I knew all of that going in and was fine with it. Then we showed up for the event's kickoff party an hour ago. Once the party was in full swing, Aro, the spokesman of the trio, had all the contestants come up on stage to introduce everyone. That was when I when I saw him.

He was one of the last people to be called up, and I watched in stunned awe as he made his way to the make-shift stage; his green Henley stretched snuggly over his arms and chest, full sleeves of ink on display as he sauntered up.

I couldn't take my eyes off him, for more than one reason. He looked just as good as I remembered, a little older, but still the most attractive man I'd ever seen.

To say seeing him just knocked me off my fucking feet would be an understatement.

While I'd thought briefly of seeing him here, I didn't honestly think he would be a contestant. It was more of a _maybe I'll see him since we'll both be in the same city _sort of thought.

I should have known better.

Edward Masen was competing.

Which left me well and truly fucked.

Not only was he still the most talented tattoo artist I'd ever met, I had had the absolute pleasure of doing my apprenticeship under him. And on top of all that, he was also the only man I'd ever really loved.

Now I was supposed to compete against him? See him every day for a month, and somehow _not_ manage to fuck up my own work.

Yeah, right.

Like I said, I was well and truly fucked.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you? This isn't like you," Alice chided me, her eyes narrowed.

"Alice, what am I going to do?" I bemoaned.

"About what?"

"Edward."

She quirked a brow. "Edward? Edward Masen? That tall guy? What about him?"

We'd talked about Edward before, shortly after we met, but since it was so long ago she may have forgotten. Not that I ever could.

"Edward Masen is _the guy_, Alice. The guy I learned everything I know from, the guy I was in love with. The guy I left behind."

Alice's eyes grew wide, her breath caught in her throat as she looked at me. "THAT'S your guy? That's your Edward?"

I gave a rueful smile. "Not my Edward anymore, but yeah. He used to be."

"Whoa."

"Exactly. I can't compete against him. He's the best there is."

Alice shook her head, her long vibrant red hair swinging lightly. "No, that's not true. You are the best, Bell. He may have taught you, but you have learned so much more since you've been on your own. Don't doubt yourself."

"But how can I not, I mean... its Edward."

"And you're Bella, the best tattooist on the West Coast. If anything, this is the time for you to show him what you've done with yourself, let him see that leaving wasn't a mistake. Show him what a badass you are."

Though I didn't think it would, Alice's little speech seemed to be working. I could do this, I could show Edward that our ending hadn't been for nothing; that I'd done exactly what I'd set out to do.

I had wanted to test myself, and see if I could make it on my own. I had to find out if I was really as good as everyone thought, or if I was just having smoke blown up my ass because of who my boyfriend was.

Turns out, I was pretty damn good. As evidenced by the thousands of tattoos I'd inked, as well as being selected for this competition.

That realization helped clear my head, and I stood up.

"You're right. I'm here for a reason, and I can't let seeing Edward throw me off my game. This is too big an opportunity for us to blow it over an ex. Let's do this."

"Hell yeah! And besides, I want to see more of that blond guy, with the shaggy hair? He was hot," Alice agreed with a mischievous look in her eye.

I ignored her comment, knowing her history of men chasing, and concentrated on what was waiting just outside the door. Once I felt ready to face it, I turned on my heel and headed back into the party.

But when my eyes found Edward, standing and chatting comfortably with another contestant, I knew I was in trouble as my heart lurched in my chest.

His eyes lifted, shifting over the room. I froze when his dark green perusal of the room halted on me.

I don't know how long we stayed locked in each other's gaze, a minute or an hour, but it rocked me to my core. When he broke it, a flicker of a smile on his lips before he turned away, I was finally able to exhale.

And I realized once again that I was well and truly fucked.

* * *

><p><em>an: Thanks for reading, everyone. I love hearing your thoughts and will do my best to reply to reviews._

_See you again at 10:05AM!_


	3. Chapter 3

/*3*\

"Alright everyone, let's go over everything one more time and then we'll get started," Aro explained to the group as we stood in a loose circle in the convention building's main floor. It was a pretty relaxed environment, which I found surprising, but I was sure that wouldn't last.

_Not when so much was on the line._

"As you can see, we've boxed off eight privacy booths for each of you to use. You and your team have already had the opportunity to set up your machines, so I won't go into detail there.

"How this competition will work is this: Each week, two challenges will be issued to you. You will have the chance to show off your skills on a new human canvas each time. The contestant who the judges feel did not display the most advanced skill for the challenge will be dismissed.

"Those of you who remain will continue to be the running for a chance to win $100,000 and the title of Ink God. Now, are there any questions?" Aro looked around the circle, but no one spoke.

"Alright, then let's get this started! I'm going to get the canvas, you guys chill for minute."

After he left, some of the other contestants started chatting, but I tried to shy away from that. I wasn't here to make friends, I was here to win.

Of course, that's when the biggest distraction himself decided to say hello.

"Bella," Edward's smooth, deep voice greeted me. I felt my body clenching at the sound alone.

_Fuck, it was going to be a long month._

"How are you?" he asked, smiling gently, though hesitancy was in his eyes.

I understood it, even felt it a little myself. Edward and I hadn't spoken much after I left all those years ago. I wish I could say we had a horrible break-up; that something had gone wrong or one of us severally hurt the other, but the truth of the matter was we just wanted different things for our lives, and our paths grew apart.

I met Edward Masen shortly after I turned twenty and dropped out of art school. I had only enrolled because my parents thought I should go to college, but I knew it wasn't for me. All I wanted to do was become a tattoo artist, having fallen in love with the profession after I got my first at eighteen. By the time I showed up in Edward's shop, I'd already had eight tattoos done and was looking to get more.

Edward had been the one to give me the black swan tribal design along my right hip. He'd complimented me on the originality of the design, and when I told him it was mine, he was impressed. After some talking, a lot of flirting and one tattoo later, Edward had invited me to be an apprentice in his shop and on a date.

I said yes to both.

The rest was history; we'd been a couple from that day forward. We had a lot of fun together, both at work and in play. Edward was worried about me feeling boxed in while I was so young though, and he feared that I'd come to realize I didn't want to be with someone so much older than me.

I'd scoffed at the time; what was six years? Nothing.

But at twenty-two, two years into our relationship, Edward was ready to settle down and start a family where I was just starting to test out my wings, wanting to see what I could do, who I could be.

It ultimately led to our break-up.

It was an amicable split, and we tried to remain friends. That eventually got to be too difficult for me however, knowing I still loved him like crazy but we couldn't be together, so I let him go completely.

And now here he was, in all his ink and pierced glory, giving me a shy smile.

"I'm good, Edward. How are you?"

"Doing good. Just keeping Emmett in line," he laughed. I laughed too, knowing what a handful his younger brother could be.

"Shit, is he still trying to be a professional magician?" I chuckled.

"No, he had to quit. They kicked him out of the union."

"Are you fucking kidding me? The union _he_ started?" I asked.

"Yep. A kid saw him with put a dove in his top hat at a birthday party, so he broke his own rule about never revealing tricks. They kicked his ass right to the curb," Edward explained, laughing deeply.

The sound washed over me, warm and inviting. I wanted to burrow under it like a blanket, but I just laughed along with him instead.

"So, you nervous?" Edward asked after we got our laughter under control, nodding to the booths.

I shrugged, not giving a real answer. The truth was I was nervous, but not about the competition. I was nervous about being around Edward again, falling for him again.

Hell, who was I kidding? I'd never gotten over him.

"Nah, I think I've got this," I said with a cocky grin.

"Oh-ho, do you? Well, I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure I taught you everything you know, and I might have held a few things back," he teased, a playful gleam in his eye.

"Don't worry, old man, I'll show you how much I've learned. I've got my own bag of tricks," I winked.

"I can't wait to see," Edward said, his voice husky.

He stared at me, his eyes darkening with desire. He flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, the ball of his tongue ring clicking softly against the loops in his viper bites.

Fuck, I loved that tongue ring. What it could do to my lips, my neck, my tits, and further below.

_Shit, I needed to change the subject._

"So, you know any of these guys? Anyone I should worry about trying to take my title?"

Edward broke his intense gaze, looking back to the others and shaking his head after a moment.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you'll be alright. Jasper Whitlock is a solid traditionalist, but from what I remember, yours were better. And that blonde chick, the tall one, Rosalie Hale, she's got some skill. But I think you can handle it," he said, giving me my favorite crooked grin.

It made my chest swell with pride to know Edward had confidence in me, even though he hadn't seen my work in years.

I wanted to kiss him for it, and I thought just maybe he would let me.

Of course, that's when Aro showed back up, ruining the moment. "Alright, folks. Let's do this!"

Edward turned back to me, a friendly smile in place. "See you at the house later?"

"Yeah, later."

"Good luck, B."

"You too, Edward."

And with that, he left.

I was about ninety percent sure he already had my heart in hand, too.

* * *

><p><em>an: Thanks for reading and reviewing loves. Did anyone catch the pop culture reference, btw?_

_Be back here at 10:58 for the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

/*4*\

"Can you believe this shit?"

I looked over at Rosalie, her icy blue eyes vibrant in their dark, smoky makeup. She had her hands fisted on her hips, her tank top and shorts showing off the miles of ink covered skin she possessed. She was like a living work of art, and I couldn't help but admire her.

_Even if she was some of my biggest competition. _

I was slightly surprised she was speaking to me, having gotten the impression earlier that Rosalie was not here to socialize. She'd been very autonomous up until now.

Of course, we were all on a mandatory break, thanks to that idiot Mad Mike.

"That dick gets his client sent to the hospital for not following basic fucking procedures, and we all have to take a break. I was just getting into my flow, that fucker," she snarled.

I chuffed a little, pissed myself but not really worried about it. I knew I'd be able to pick my place back up, and a little break wasn't really that bad.

I did feel bad that the client Mad Mike was working had to go to the hospital. It was such a fucking rookie mistake, too but I guess that's what happens when you put pressure on people to finish an extensive head tat in five hours.

"Dumb shit should have known to let his guy break," I heard Jasper remark. Again, I nodded.

Rookie mistake.

"Well, at least we can take advantage of this. Give our hands a longer break," Edward offered up, sliding to lean on the rail beside me.

My stomach did a little flip and roll at his nearness.

_What this man does to me just by standing close, even after all this time._

"Some of us don't need breaks, Masen. I could have already been done and back at the house sleeping if it wasn't for that fucker," James Steele sneered. "But whatever, this will just give me a chance to clean my shit up better, and really put you asswipes to bed."

I scoffed; his audacity was off the charts. "Whatever James. You barely had your outline done half an hour ago, I doubt you could have pulled anything out," I quipped back.

From the corner of my eye, I caught Edward's smirk. Jasper and Rosalie laughed as well, which pissed James off more.

"Whatever, Swan. Like you know shit; you've only been doing this for what- six years? How the fuck you even ended up in this competition is beyond me. You sure you don't want to quit now and go practice on an orange little girl? There's no way you'll win against a real ink master like me."

I felt Edward's body tense beside me just as my own jaw clenched. I knew he wanted to step in and say something, like he always had before, but I wasn't a little girl now. I had earned my place here just like everyone else.

And as nice as it would be to have him do it, I didn't need Edward to defend me.

"Screw you, James! I earned my spot here just like the rest of you, by my talent and skill. I can't help it if it didn't take me nearly fifteen years to earn my credit. Guess I'm just better than you."

"Oh I bet you used your _skills_…"

"That's enough," Edward commanded, stepping forward to block me from James. I saw Rosalie and Jasper give each other pointed looks before backing away, leaving the three of us alone. But my attention went back to James as he continued to talk shit.

"What, she can't handle me herself, Masen? Does the little baby need you to protect her?" James taunted.

I pressed against Edward's back, my fists clenched and ready to pounce. The only thing keeping me back was the calming hand Edward had on my arm.

Edward laughed. "Hardly. I'm doing you a favor by not letting her pound the shit out of you," he said.

Edward knew I could do it too, having taught me some moves back in the day. And I'd taken down Emmett, the college wrestling legend, a time or two as well.

Although that was just for fun, I knew how to make my moves lethal.

"Hey! What the fuck is going on over here?" Caius called out, breaking the tense atmosphere as he walked over to our group. He glanced around, seeing Edward between James and myself.

"We got a problem here?" he asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

I exhaled and shook my head. I didn't need to get kicked out for fighting with that prick before the first round was even over. If I was going home, it would be because my work wasn't the best, not because I knocked James out.

_Even if the asshole did have it coming._

"No, everything's cool, Cai," Edward smoothly stated. "Just a little disagreement, but we're good."

Caius eyed us carefully but finally conceded. "Good, let's keep it that way. We're ready to move on; all of your clients have agreed to continue, so we're going to pick it back up. You've got three hours left on the clock, so get back to it."

James gave me a final sneer before turning back to his booth. I didn't feel any less calm as I watched his walk off.

"Hey, B," Edward called, his voice soft in my ear. "You good?"

I jerked my head in a nod, my eyes still pinched in anger as James disappeared.

"Bella, don't let that dick get to you," Edward said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to meet his gaze. "You deserve to be here, more than he does, and you're work will show it, okay?"

His eyes were soft but sure, certain of me. He gave me strength and confidence in myself just by believing in me.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," I said, exhaling lowly to rid myself of the last vestiges of anger.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I know how good you are," Edward said with a suggestive smirk.

My mouth popped open, incredulous that he was being so blatant with his flirtation.

"I did train you after all," he smugly added, and winked before turning to go back to his booth.

I stood rooted in place, shocked. My mind was completely overwhelmed by memories of all the ways Edward had trained me, both in the shop and in bed.

My body started heating up from the images that pulsed through my mind.

"Swan! You gonna get back to it, or you want to bow out now and make the night easier for everyone?" Caius shouted, pulling me from my distracted thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm good," I managed to croak out, rushing back to my booth in the corner.

I heard Edward's deep laugh rumble out of his booth as I passed, and instantly I knew. _He did that on purpose._

"That little shit," I mumbled to myself as I sat on my stool.

I needed to figure out how I could get him back for distracting me and trying to knock me off my game.

First, I was going to rock the hell out of this head tattoo for my client, and then, tonight, when we were back at the house, I was going to rock Edward's world.

* * *

><p><em>an: Hope you enjoyed!_

_Let's aim for 11:47 for our next update._


	5. Chapter 5

/*5*\

"Damn, Rose, that third eye you did was intense!" I praised, dipping my chips in the bowl of cheesy goodness from the gods, also known as queso. We were sitting around the bar in the house's kitchen, snacking and talking about today's challenge.

"Thanks, Bella," Rosalie smiled. "The guy wasn't sure at first about the shading, but I told him to let me do my thing and it would all work out."

"It certainly did," Jasper agreed, nudging her with his shoulder. "Damn good work, darlin'," he drawled, a slight Texas accent covering his voice.

"Bella's tribal work was pretty hot, too," Rosalie offered up with a nod. I smiled, feeling proud.

"Thanks, it was real bitch. The guy had very specific ideas of how he wanted the knots to interlock and shift colors; I didn't know if the judges would see how intricate it was because of his dark skin."

"Nah, you nailed it," Jasper said. "Aro loved it, too. I think he would have given you top score tonight if it wasn't for Masen."

I nodded, agreeing completely. Edward did an amazing job on his internal skull piece, not that I expected less. He was always brilliant, nothing would change that. The judges were really impressed with his attention to detail and precision, something very hard to come by on head tattoos since the surface was so uneven.

"Fuck, that was a stellar piece," Rosalie sighed. Jasper nodded.

"Absolutely. He's incredible," I said, the wistful tone of my voice undeniable.

Rose gave me a curious look, her eyes narrowing slightly. "So Bella, is it true you and Masen worked together? You did your apprenticeship with him?"

I gulped, knowing she was looking for more. Although I wasn't ashamed of being Edward's girl before, far from it actually, I didn't think it was information that should be spread around now. I didn't want it to be a problem for either of us.

"Um, yeah. Edward taught me everything I know," I said lightly, then scooped up another chip full of queso. I couldn't talk if my mouth was full, that was just rude. _My mama raised me better than that._

Rose sent me a knowing smile but thankfully let it drop. I had a feeling she was going to be a pretty cool chick. And since Alice had left right after judging, it would be nice to have another friendly face around.

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward asked, strolling into the kitchen and grabbing a handful of chips.

I cut my eyes to Rose, begging her in the silent language all women knew to not say a thing. She smirked, a mischievous light in her eyes that had me nervous.

"Hey Mase. We were just talking about how ridiculous James was being during judging," she said, and I sighed in relief.

Jasper didn't hesitate either, thankfully, and picked up the thread quickly.

"Yeah, can you believe that guy? Who back talks the judges? His piece wasn't horrible, clearly, I mean he's still here, but come on… you don't tell Aro Volturi he doesn't know what he's talking about."

I snorted. "But it wasn't _James'_ fault his client wouldn't stick with a design, he had no choice but to give him what he could with such limited time," I said mockingly.

Everyone laughed, remembering the excuses James used when he was getting criticized on his work. He was such a douche; it's not like they didn't say something to everyone about how their work could've been better.

We chatted for a little while longer, talking about a few of the other contestants and their work. It seemed everyone agreed that James was going to be a pain in the ass the whole competition, with the little blonde chick Jane a close second.

I didn't know why, but something about her didn't set well with me. I didn't plan on letting it bug me though; I had other things to think about.

Like Edward, who I was now alone in the kitchen with since Jasper and Rose decided to take off, something about going out for drinks. I wasn't paying attention, too distracted by the man sitting across from me.

"Don't feeling like going out?" Edward asked as he leaned forward on the counter.

"No, I'm a little beat. I think my internal clock is still off; I was up super late last night and then my nerves woke me up crazy early. Plus, that tattoo session and judging panel was intense."

Edward nodded, his green eyes intent on me. We fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments, just staring at each other.

I loved having his eyes on me again. And it seemed he to like it, too.

I let my gaze wander over his exposed skin, admiring the myriad of color and flesh, the ebb and flow of his art mixing with his pale skin perfectly.

"So," I said, playing with the cap on my bottle of water, "You got some new stuff?" I asked, motioning to his left arm. Before it had been a half sleeve, but now it reached down to his wrist.

"Uh, yeah. You know how it is," he offered with a shrug. I laughed lightly in agreement; tattoos were addictive. "I added a few things."

"Let me see?"

"Sure."

I slid off my stool and moved to stand beside him. I took his hand in mine and held his arm out for inspection. The feel of his palm in mine sent a shock through my body, all the way to my toes.

I was closer to him than I had been in years, and it was a heady feeling. His warm, earthy scent and spiced cologne wrapped around me, causing my head to spin and my heart rate to pick up as I lightly traced the lines of his tattoos with my fingers.

He had a series of pictures, all seeming to work together to form a larger design. There were a series of tribal knots and bands, a dusting of colorful red nautical stars and a few bursts of bright Hawaiian flowers. All of these surrounded a beautiful pin-up girl on the inside of his forearm. She was sexily posed, lying on her side with her hands holding an apple stretched high above her long dark hair. She had full, pouty red lips in a beautiful heart shaped face. Her curvy figure was adorned with a blue halter dress, and red spiky heels on her feet.

"She's beautiful," I told him softly, tracing her image with a fingertip.

"Yeah, she is," Edward gruffly replied. Still tracing, I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Does she represent anyone special?"

I felt Edward's pulse quicken, and his fingers flexed in my grasp. "Mm-hmm."

"Someone I might know?" I asked, finally looking up to his face.

The sight was overwhelming; his eyes dark and heavy, full of lust and longing. My heart was pounding in my chest, waiting for him to tell me what I thought I already knew.

There was no way she could be anyone else. The dark hair, pouty lips, and blue halter dress. He loved that blue halter dress. But the kicker was the apple.

_Always an apple. _

Edward nodded, his tongue slipping out to moisten his lips, the ball of his tongue ring lightly clicking against the loops of his viper bites. "Yeah, she's my forbidden fruit."

We stared at each other intently, both knowing who he meant.

Me.

I was the forbidden fruit.

The air around us was thick, crackling with heat and tension. I moved closer, sliding my hand up his arm and around his neck.

I let my fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck, so soft and silky. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close.

Looking deeply into his eyes for a moment, letting him see all the feelings I still had for him, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his ear.

"Not forbidden. Not for you," I whispered. I felt his body shake at the warm feel of my breath on his skin and smiled to myself.

Feeling I'd tested Edward enough, I pressed a kiss to the corner of his sharp jaw and then stepped back, forcing myself to move away.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"G'night, Bella," he roughly answered, not turning to face me.

I stepped towards the door, stopping for a moment to look back at him. His arms were spread out wide, his head tipped forward as his back heaved.

Maybe I wouldn't need that much luck with Edward after all.

* * *

><p><em>an: Who could sleep after that encounter…_

_I'm feeling 12:35 for the next installment. _


	6. Chapter 6

/*6*\

The competition continued on, our second challenge following two days later. I'd somehow missed seeing Edward around the house on our day off, but I think it was probably a good thing.

Things were moving very fast into a very gray area with him.

It wasn't as if I didn't know I how I felt about him; I always had.

No matter the distance or the few guys I'd tried to replace him with, Edward had always held my heart. Whether he knew that, and still wanted it, I wasn't as sure of.

Then again, after the heavy flirting and intense looks we'd shared in the last few days alone, I had a distinct feeling he did.

But knowing he felt for me like I did for him wasn't the only issue. We still lived different lives, in separate states traveling on different life paths.

Who was to say even if we reconnected now, that it would go further than this event? Was that something I really wanted; being with him for only a month and then letting him go again?

I didn't know if I _could_ do that. Letting him go the first time was hard enough.

Besides, I didn't even know if he was seeing anyone. He could have a life here, doing exactly as he'd wanted to four years ago; settle down and start a family.

It was a sobering thought, but somehow, I didn't think he did.

Edward wasn't the kind of man to flirt with one woman when he had another one at home.

My head was a mess trying to piece all these things together, so much so that I was having trouble focusing on the client in front of me, which was not only bad for the competition but totally unfair to her.

Today's challenge was to cover an old tattoo, and unfortunately for my client Tanya, she had gotten an ex-boyfriend's name on her lower back.

A classic tramp stamp, with huge swirling arches on each side of a bright red heart that had the name 'Jason' emblazed in the center. _God, it was a monster, stretching from hip to hip and I get to find some way to cover it._

That shit was not going to be easy. I really hoped luck was on my side with this one, or I could easily see myself going home. I hated that idea; I really did not want to be out of the running yet.

Not only did have to prove that asshole James wrong, but I really wanted to win the title and prize money. Alice and I could do so much with that for Lucky Ink.

Not to mention, I wasn't ready to leave Edward again. Even though I was confused about what was going on between us, I knew I couldn't go without figuring out what some of the lingering emotions between us meant. My chest ached just thinking about leaving him so soon.

Shaking off my thoughts, I focused back on the woman in front of me.

"So Tanya, what do you think of this?" I asked, turning back to her and handing over the sketch I'd worked up for her.

She looked it over, her hazel eyes narrowed as she thought. It was a rather large piece, I admit, and I hoped I'd have enough time to do it since we only had five hours and I knew I'd need to give her breaks.

But in order to cover what she had it was going to take some work. I could have just slapped something over Jason's name but that was piss-poor work, and I knew it would never stand up to the other artist's pieces, so I'd had to go a little big and bold.

"Sure, this looks great. I like the fairy sitting on top of the heart and all the stars and stuff you added in. I want it to be really colorful, 'kay?" she chirped.

I nodded my agreement. "Sure, not problem. Color is my specialty."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm a color master."

"Awesome!"

"Great, we'll just get started then okay?" She nodded, flipping over to her stomach and hiking her shirt up while pulling her pants down.

It was a quick and easy move for her, one that seemed well practiced. _Maybe the tramp stamp was apt after all._

Shaking that thought from my mind, I bent down and got to work.

The gun hummed loudly as I made my mark on Tanya's tanned skin, tracing the stencil I made earlier into a dark outline. I loved the sound my machine made; the rumbling low and steady as I worked soothed me and allowed my mind a break from its frantic over thinking. I often got lost in the comforting sound, feeling more at peace while I leaned over a person and permanently marked them than almost anywhere else in the world.

After about an hour, I sat back, finished with the basic outline and told Tanya we need to break for a few minutes. She agreed, carefully heading off to the restroom.

I headed over the service craft station and grabbed a coke and a bag of pretzels to munch on. I didn't want to waste much time with eating, but the fast food burrito I had for breakfast wasn't going to keep me satisfied all afternoon, and I needed to be on top of my game.

Luck could only carry me so far.

I hadn't been sitting by myself for more than five minutes when Edward walked up, his dark blue shirt tight across his chest and his holy jeans slung low on his hips.

_So fucking hot._

"Hey," he said, smiling as he reached for a bottle of water and then sat down beside me. "How's your session going?" Edward asked, sipping his water slowly.

I watched him swallow for a moment before I found my voice to answer. "Good, I think I've got a good one. She wanted a simple fill to cover a name, but I talked her into a full piece so I'd have some more to show the judges."

Edward nodded, and offered his own commentary on his client. "Yeah, my client is getting a botched Japanese dragon covered. He wants a Koi fish now."

I smiled ruefully; knowing that of all the tattoo styles, Japanese is Edward's least favorite to do. He's not bad at it, but it's by far his weakest area.

"Uh-oh, you look a little worried there Pretty Boy," I teased, using an old nickname the boys at his shop often called him. "Don't think you can handle this challenge?"

Edward turned to me, a devilish look on his face. "Don't worry about what I can or can't handle, baby girl. My skills are just as impressive as they always have been. You have to remember that."

His eyes were hooded and dark, and I got the impression we weren't talking about tattoos anymore.

I bit my lip and stared back at him, letting Edward see just how much I wanted him, too. "I remember lots of things," I whispered, my eyes never leaving his.

"All good I hope?"

"Definitely. Better than anyone else," I said lowly so only he could hear.

His eyes pinched a little, a frown on his lips for a second before he nodded, understanding what I meant. I wasn't saying it to be hurtful, but it was only fair to let him know I hadn't been single since we split. I didn't expect he would have remained that way either, and his next words confirmed it.

"Well, thanks. You were the best for me, too," he offered as a corner of his mouth lifted in half smile.

I grinned at him, standing to throw away my trash. "Well, I better get back. Lots of work left."

"Hey Bella," Edward called, stopping me as he stood up. He went on when he was close again, dropping his head so his mouth was near my ear. "Maybe you can show me some of your … _skills_ again sometime?"

My heart skipped a beat before pounding wildly out of rhythm, but I managed to nod. I looked at Edward, the hopeful and heated gleam in his eye giving me courage to do something I normally wouldn't.

"Sure Edward. But I think I've got a few new things I could show you, too" I saucily replied with a wink. I turned and went back to my client, leaving Edward standing with his mouth hanging open for once.

* * *

><p><em>an: Oh Bella, what are you playing at? ;)_

_How do we feel about 1:45? Good, 'cause that's when we'll be back for more._


	7. Chapter 7

/*7*\

I tipped my beer back, letting the cold liquid soothe me. Today's elimination ended a few hours ago, and we had all decided to go out for drinks to celebrate making it through the first week.

James and Jane disappeared pretty quickly after we got inside but Jasper, Edward, Rose and I were hanging out and chatting about the day's events while we played pool.

"Did you see how rough that client's skin looked? Jane really dug into him," Rose said, not caring at all that Jane could come up and hear her at any moment.

That was sort of Rosalie though, from what I could tell. She didn't give a shit, and said exactly what she felt. It was a little brash, but refreshing in a way. You knew exactly where you stood with her.

Jasper lined up his shot, knocking the two-ball in before he moved around the table for another angle. "Yeah, that's gonna be a bitch to heal. And right on the hip like that…" he whistled, knocking a few more balls in before the cue-ball rolled in and he stood back, giving up his turn to me.

"No doubt. You'd think Jane would know better with all her years' experience," I said, attempting and failing to tap the thirteen into a corner pocket. "But I guess her grim reaper was badass enough to win the judges over."

"Didn't seem like she sort of… I don't know, liked the pain she inflicted on her client? That's the vibe I got when she was defending herself during judging," Edward said from beside me.

"Slide over, baby. I need to line this up," he said to me lowly with a smirk in place. I obliged, but made sure to not move too far. We had been flirting very heavily all night, through dinner and now at the bar, and I wanted to keep that going if possible.

Besides, I really liked watching his forearms flex as he gripped the stick; the way his long, talented fingers wrapped around it, and how his fine ass popped out when he leaned forward.

It was a killer view to say the least.

"She shouldn't be here after that stunt. Mad Mike got tossed because of his fuck up trauma, but she's still here," Jasper said, gesturing vaguely with his beer. "And Tyler getting axed? His wasn't that bad, a little more definition on the outline would have covered things better, but I thought it worked."

"I know what you mean, man. I liked Ty's Indian headdress design too, but apparently Leah, his client, wasn't happy and the judges took that under consideration since it is her body it'll be on forever," Edward responded.

We all nodded, knowing how crucial that element was. When it came down to it, the client had the final say on if your work was good or not. You could be the best of the best, make no technical mistakes, ink your personal masterpiece and if the client didn't like it, it was shit.

Because that is how they would talk about it, and word would spread. That was the downside of this business; word of mouth could literally make or break you.

We finished up our game, the boys beating us fairly well too. Rose decided she felt like dancing, and since the music wasn't horrible and I'd imbued a few drinks by that time, I went willingly with her.

It didn't take long for us to draw attention since Rose seemed to thrive in the spotlight. I couldn't help but think of Alice, and how much she and Rose would get along if they could meet. Alice was a big believer in living life to the fullest and not worrying about what others thought, which fit perfectly with what I'd learned of Rose.

And they both liked attention, be it through clothing, tattoos, or piercings.

I didn't mind some of the limelight on occasion, but I didn't care for the way my carefree attitude got taken advantage at times.

Sort of like now. A group of guys had circled around us, pushing up close to grind on our bodies with the music. I continued to dance and enjoy myself despite the strangers, until I felt a hand on the ripped part of my jeans, his fingers digging into my exposed thigh.

_Not cool._

I pushed it away, but soon had to do it again. This guy was not getting the message.

Huffing, I attempted to move away from him, throwing a hot glare over my shoulder at him but the jackass kept right on coming after me.

"Hey girlie," he yelled in my ear, making my head ring as I spun around near the edge of the dance floor to face him. "You've got some great moves. Wanna show me in private what else you can do?"

"Really? You're just going to put it out there like that?" I asked sharply, stepping away from him again. He continued to advance forward, and I was starting to get worried I wouldn't be able to get out of this situation easily.

"If you're willing, I am," the asshole said with a smug smile.

"She's not," I heard a deep voice say from behind me seconds before I felt strong arms around my waist. Immediately, I melted back into the embrace, the feel of him against me comforting and safe. I knew from the electric hum on my skin alone who it was, although the pin-up tattoo on his forearm didn't hurt.

_Edward_.

"What's it to you, dude? I saw her first," Skeezebucket replied. "You can have a go when I'm finished; I'm sure she'll be up for it. Her type usually are."

In a flash, Edward released me and lunged for the guy. He picked him up by the shirt collar, his face twisted in anger as he snarled, "You better watch what the fuck you're saying to my girl, asshole, or I will see to it that you can't ever speak again. You understand me?"

When the asshole nodded, Edward dropped him like a sack of potatoes and turned to me. He took my face in his hands, cupping my jaw and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "You okay baby girl?"

"Yeah," I whispered, a little in awe of the animal dominance he'd just displayed. Edward was usually fairly even tempered, but he had a very passionate side that would often explode when pushed.

It was such a fucking turn on.

Unable to resist, I pressed forward into Edward's body, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face down to mine, crashing my lips to his.

Edward moaned, pushing his lips with as much vigor and force against mine that I used on him. Our mouths opened, tongues seeking each other to massage and touch, taste, feel and memorize all over again.

Four years without this man's lips on my own; four years without his hands on my body, holding me close as I clutched onto him, his taste in my mouth and smell clinging to my skin was entirely too long.

Our kiss kept going, teeth nipping, tongues rolling, lips smacking and sucking as we reveled in the feel of each other again. Soon, our bodies had joined in; my hips finding the space between his, pressing up close and feeling the hard lines of his body. I couldn't stop my hands from tugging and pulling on the wild locks of his hair as Edward's fingers moved up from my waist to my ribs, his thumbs brushing against the underside of my breasts erotically.

I didn't know who might see us, nor did I care. I was in Edward Masen's arms, kissing him like my life depended on it, because it really did.

When we finally pulled apart, breaths panting and warm on each other's faces, I could see Edward felt the same, the fire in his eyes hot and needy.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," he roughly said, his intense gaze telling me exactly what he wanted.

Although I probably should have, I didn't care about any consequences of our actions. I knew things between us could unfold in so many directions, although my body was desperately hoping for it to go in one _particular_ way, but I brushed those worries aside. As long as I got to have Edward like this for a little while, I knew it was the right choice.

I nodded quickly and pressed another searing kiss to his lips, needing the feel of them once more before we left. We hurriedly made our way out of the club, unconcerned with saying goodbye to Rose and Jasper.

All that mattered was getting back to the house so we could pick up where we left off.

We could worry about the rest of it later.

* * *

><p><em>an: Things are getting hot in here…_

_Come back at 2:30 to find out if the heat keeps rising. _


	8. Chapter 8

/*8*\

The cab ride was fast and blurry, my mouth and body too wrapped up in tasting and touching Edward to pay attention to anything else. The feel of his lips against me, the metal of his tongue ring as he rolled it around in my mouth was divine and I wanted to relish every second of it, so I did.

When the cab stopped, Edward threw the guy some money and quickly yanked me out, pulling me up the front steps of a graystone.

It was only then I realized we were not back at the competition's house, but at Edward's personal apartment.

I hadn't been in here in a long time but it was obviously the same as he had when I was living in Chicago. I'd spent many days and nights here, the memories from back then were etched in my mind and heart.

"Why are we here?" I mumbled out between wet kisses as Edward and I made our way upstairs and through his front door.

"Mmmm," he hummed, letting the ball of his tongue ring drag across my lower lip for a moment before he pulled back to answer me, his eyes dark green with desire. "There are way too many fucking people at that house, and I didn't want us to be interrupted."

"Really?" I asked, a coy smile on my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting Edward lead me backwards into his living room. "And just what do you think we might be doing that will require no interruptions?" I teased.

Edward gave me a smirk, his arms tightening around my waist as he moved in close. He brushed his lips against mine, feather soft before moving to my cheek, my jaw and then my ear, lightly nipping it with his teeth, his viper bits pressing into my skin.

I shuddered as he exhaled a warm breath in my ear before whispering, "Have you forgotten exactly what I can do to you with no interruptions, baby girl? Should I remind you?"

I couldn't speak, too tongue tied by his words and the feel of his lips sucking on my neck to make a noise other than a wanton moan, which did slip out as I nodded my agreement.

His chuckle was dark and sent chills of want down my spine. Edward ran his hands along my sides, his fingers dangerously close to my breasts before they moved over my shoulders and up my throat to cup my face.

Edward paused his movements, looking at me intently. His gaze held so many emotions as his eyes flicked back and forth between mine. I thought I could read them still, but so much time had come between us, I wasn't as sure as I had once been. I could only assume what I saw in his eyes was what had been there all those years before.

Edward breathed deeply, his nose buried in my hair and his mouth moved to suck on my neck for minute before he spoke. "Bella, I—"

"Holy fucking shit! Edward, man…Wait, is that my Little Bird?" a loud voice shouted, distracting Edward and me. I turned to the voice and Edward dropped his head to my shoulder, cursing lowly.

"Bella Swan as I live and breathe!" Emmett chuckled, pulling me from Edward's arms and into his own, wrapping me up in a tight hug which I returned with a squeal. I loved the boy, who was only two years older than me, though you'd never know it by his childish antics.

_Like trying to be a professional magician. _

"What the hell are you doing back in Chicago? Are you back for good, because I've got to tell you, Eddie here hasn't been serious about anyone since—"

"Emmett! She's here for the Ink God competition, you asshat," Edward barked, stepping over and pulling me from Emmett's embrace. He pulled me back into his side, his fingers grasping my hip tightly as he stared his brother down.

"Ah! So that's how you to bumped into each other. Oh, damn, Bella, are you going up against this douche?" Emmett asked, pointing a thumb to Edward who was fuming, his arms crossed over his chest. "Because if he loses to you, which I hope happens, he will be even more miserable to live with than when you first—"

"Goddamn it, Emmet. Shut up! What the hell are you even doing here?" Edward cut him off with a hot glare.

Emmett laughed, his amber eyes twinkling at his brother's obvious frustration. "Uh, apartment sitting, bro. Like you asked me to or did you forget in your _hurry_?" he said, waggling his eyebrows.

I sent Emmett a glare, not liking his insinuation, even if it was true.

"Fuck, I did forget," Edward said, pinching his nose in frustration. He looked at me, the question of what I wanted to do clear in his eyes. I hoped he could read in mine that I still wanted what we had just been attempting.

He just needed to get rid of his brother first.

With a nod, Edward turned back to Emmett. "Well, I don't need you tonight. Or maybe for the rest of the weekend," he said, flexing his fingers over my hip. My thighs tingled with the possibilities.

Emmett wasn't easily pushed off. He leaned causally on the sofa's arm, a mischievous grin on his face. "Bro, I went to spend some time with my Little Bird here. You'll get to see her at the competition; I might not see her again if we don't talk now."

While I would love to catch up with Emmett, now was not the time. The only thing I really wanted was Edward's naked body moving over mine.

Before I could think of anything to get rid of him, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I dug it out and read a text from Rosalie.

**Where the fuck are you, bitch? You've got my money and I need a cab home.**

"Shit," I grumbled, having forgotten about that completely.

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked, his hand rubbing up and down my side as he turned to look at me.

"Uh, nothing, really. I forgot I had Rosalie's money and she's ready to head home but doesn't have cab fare. She seems pretty pissed. I guess I need to go back and get her," I said dejectedly.

Edward sighed, his face falling as well.

"Who's Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, uh, my roommate for the competition. Rosalie Hale."

Emmett's expression changed, a spark of recognition in his eyes. "Rosalie Hale, huh? She's the artist from New York, right Eddie? Blonde?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmmm…" I wasn't sure about the devious look on Emmett face, or how he knew of Rosalie but I didn't worry about it. Actually, I thought I might be able to use it to my advantage.

"I should probably head back to the bar before she goes home with a random dude. Guess we'll have to uh, catch up another night Edward," I said sadly, turning back to the door.

"Now wait a second," Emmett called, stopping me with a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you and Eddie here do… whatever," Emmett said, waving his hand, "And I'll go make sure your friend gets home okay."

"I don't know…"

"It'll be fine. Just text her to let her know, and I'll go help you guys out." Emmett said, moving quickly to the door and waving a goodbye before I could object any further.

Once he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him, I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, a lopsided grin on his face as he moved to stand in front of me again, his hands circling my waist.

"Your brother is too easy," I said with a laugh.

"You mean Rose isn't pissed?" he asked, his head tipped to the side.

"Oh she is, and she will be when he shows up, I'm sure. But it got him and her out of our hair for the night so…"

"So," Edward grinned, leaning in to brush his mouth against mine. "We have the apartment to ourselves. What do you want to do?" he asked, kissing my neck gently.

"Mmm," I hummed, "I think I should show you my new ink," I teased, pulling on his hair lightly to lift his face to mine.

"New ink?" Edward asked, raising his pierced eyebrow in question.

That was fucking hot; I wanted to lick it.

"Yep," I said, moving back towards the couch so I could sit down. I moved my fingers to the button of my jeans, pushing the hem of my shirt up a little. "Wanna see?"

Edward eyed my stomach, his tongue ring flicking out and knocking against his viper bites as he stalked closer towards me.

"Fuck yes."

* * *

><p><em>an: What do you think her ink is?_

_We'll find out at 3:15._


	9. Chapter 9

/*9*\

I smiled coyly, running my fingers along the edge of my jeans for a few more seconds as Edward moved in front of me, stepping into the space between my parted legs.

Biting my lip, I popped the button of my jeans and pulled down the zipper, sliding my hand into the fabric. Edward's eyes were intent on my movements, his eyes only flicking up to mine briefly as he watched me, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"So… it's just a little thing," I teased, slowly inching my clothes off. "I've only had it about three years."

"Yeah," Edward absently said, his hands twitching at his sides. I smirked, knowing I was having the desired effect on him that I wanted. He stepped closer to me again, his body hovering over me.

"Mm-hmm," I replied. "And this one has a pretty special meaning," I taunted, lifting my hips up to push my jeans off my ass.

Edward reached forward, his hands finding mine and helped to guide the denim off me. He bent down to his knees, dragged the jeans to my ankles and took them off after removing my shoes. I leaned back, spreading my legs a little wider once he straightened up.

Edward could barely take his eyes off my body, focused intently on the dark blue lace that covered my pussy. I fiddled with the edge, teasing him with peeks of the colored skin below.

I had tattoos across my hip bones, the black swan Edward himself had given me the most prominent. But a few years back, when I was feeling a bit nostalgic and missing the man across from me, I decided to get him immortalized on my skin.

Nothing blatant, _obviously I knew better than that_, but a small design that wouldn't look like anything special unless you knew what and who it stood for.

I knew as soon as I slipped the panties down and Edward saw it, he would understand.

My body buzzed in anticipation.

I started to remove my panties but Edward reached over, holding my hands still as he looked up at me. His eyes were dark emeralds, hooded and hungry as he looked at me.

"I just… let me," he gruffly muttered. I nodded, moving my hands out of the way.

Instead of immediately going for my underwear like I thought, Edward grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it off in a smooth motion.

"I don't want it in my way," Edward explained with a cocky grin. I bit my lip, not caring since I knew where we were headed anyway. I reached back and unclasped my bra as well, tossing the garment out of the way. My nipples, already hard from the small rings in them, tightened further as I sat back and enjoyed the way Edward's eyes roamed over my body as he licked his lips. I could tell he wanted to reach out and touch me there, but he restrained himself.

_Fuck, his restraint was killing me_. I wanted his hands on me…anywhere, everywhere.

Finally, he went back to my panties, his fingers dipping under the waistband and inching it down slowly. I watched him intently, smiling smugly when he groaned loudly and yanked the garment down my hips and legs swiftly, before he settled back into the space between my knees.

I was totally bared to him, my pussy of full display, but he was looking at the ink that rested over my mound.

_Well, that and my pussy intermittently._

When he looked up to me, his eyes wide and wonder filled as he held my gaze, I knew he found it.

"Bella, baby… is this?" he asked, letting a fingertip draw over the inked outline.

I sighed, a husky sound in the back of my throat as I felt his electric touch on my skin, so close to where I wanted him most.

"Yeah," I breathily told him.

"Fuck baby," he groaned, leaning forward to press his lips to mine, the hard metal of his piercings cool against my mouth as he kissed me deeply.

"Tell me about it," Edward asked when he leaned back and resumed stroking the tattoo, his touch reverent as he traced the shape.

"It's a claddagh design," I said softly. "Only I changed the heart to look more like an apple. And I put an M on the crown."

I knew how important Edward's heritage was to him. He wore his own claddagh; a beautiful silver ring that I used to dream would find a place on his finger permanently thanks to me.

"It's beautiful," Edward told me, his eyes finding mine before he leaned in, kissing my tattoo softly. "Thank you," he said, kissing it again.

Edward didn't stop there like I thought he might. Instead, he continued his wet kisses, trailing his mouth lower till he was kissing over my hot and aching pussy, his warm breath fanning over me, making me moan and sigh in want.

Fuck, I wanted.

"Edward, don't tease," I begged.

"Oh I'm not planning on it," he roughly replied before he moved in, his mouth fitting over my pussy expertly. Edward had always enjoyed doing this to me; his enthusiasm for tasting me never seemed to waver in our years together and as he licked, sucked and kissed me now, I knew it hadn't still.

"Fuck," I whimpered at the feel of his wet tongue stroking me, the ball of his tongue ring sliding up and down the length of my pussy before he used it to circle my clit. He groaned, the vibrations echoing into my hot flesh and I moaned in response.

My hips undulated up to meet his mouth, my body's trembles of pleasure reaching higher and higher with every pass Edward made. I gripped his hair, tugging on the silky locks and holding his mouth close, not that Edward was trying to pull away.

His hands held tightly onto my hips, keeping me in place as he pushed me to the heights of ecstasy with his wicked tongue. When he added his fingers, those long, slender pale fingers, pumping in and out of my entrance, sliding in deep to the knuckle and stroking me from the inside, I couldn't stop the sounds that fell from my mouth.

"Oh shit, oh fuck! Oh... Ehhh… Edward, so good."

I looked down, catching his fiery eyes as he stared up at me, flicking that tongue ring out and letting it circle my clit again. He pushed the tip of his tongue and the hard metal ball forcefully against my swollen flesh as he drove two fingers deeply into me at the same time.

"Shit!" I cried, my head falling back and eyes shut as my pussy clenched, pleasure washing over me in a ray of pure white bliss.

Edward continued to softly stroke me through my orgasm, licking and nipping tenderly at my pussy until I had managed to regain some of my senses.

He laid another kiss on the tattoo that represented him before crawling up my body, a salacious and proud smile on his lips. He made a small detour, kissing over my tits and tugging on the rings with his teeth for a moment, which sent more jolts of pleasure throughout my body.

"Shittt," I whimpered_. He was going to be the death of me._

"Goddamn, Bella. You still taste like heaven," Edward rumbled out, his eyes intense with lust and need as he glanced up at me.

"Fuck, Edward," I mumbled, pulling his face to mine and kissing him with everything I had. I needed the connection. And judging by the hard length of him I could feel pressed against my stomach, Edward needed a connection too.

I was more than happy to provide it.

* * *

><p><em>an: Oh yes, the M rating is here friends._

_And we'll get even more of that lemony goodness at 3:45._


	10. Chapter 10

/*10*\

"Why are you still dressed?" I grumbled against Edward's lips, my hands fisting in his shirt.

Edward laughed, the sound reheating my body even though I should be satiated. I never was though, not where Edward was concerned.

"I don't know. I found something more… enticing than getting undressed," Edward whispered huskily, letting the fingers of one of his hands rub my pussy as he spoke.

"Uhh," I gasped in pleasure from his skilled touch. I needed more of him, right the fuck now.

"I want you naked. Now," I demanded, reaching to pull his shirt off and then going for his pants, unfastening the button and zipper quickly.

I let my eyes roam over Edward's body, the colors and lines of ink on his chest and arms, the solid muscles of his stomach and the impressive V of his hips. My eyes followed the dark brown hair of his happy trail that led to my happy place, and I couldn't contain the lustful smile on my face as I watched him continue to undress.

Edward shoved his pants down quickly, his tight black boxer briefs doing nothing to hide the outline of his thick cock, so long and hard the tip was peeking out of the waistband.

And I couldn't draw my eyes away from that tip, or the shiny metal bar that was pierced through it.

_That was definitely new._

"Fuck," I growled, licking my lips in appreciation before I looked up at Edward, who was hovering over me, his eyes hot and cocky. "Edward…"

"You're not the only one who had some things added," he said with smirk. He started to push his underwear off, but I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I lurched forward, my hands going to his hips as I ripped the fabric from his body and then pushed him backwards onto the coffee table.

I fell to my knees in front of him, my eyes intent on his cock; the thick veins and engorged tip that glistened with beads of pre-cum and the barbell of his apadravya. I couldn't wait to put my mouth around it and feel the weight on my tongue.

So without preamble I did just that, leaning forward and swallowing the tip of his dick in my mouth, one hand on his thigh and the other on the base of his cock. I groaned at the taste, salty and slightly bitter, but all Edward.

"Fuck!" Edward cried, his hips bucking up into my mouth at the sudden onslaught of my attention. He grabbed my hair, his fingers twisted at the base of my neck as he held me to him. "Shit, baby, ohhh fuck… oh shit!" Edward grunted with pleasure.

I licked at him, circling my tongue along the ridge of his tip, flicking against the barbells of his piercing as my hand alternated between rubbing his balls and stroking the part of his cock that wasn't receiving my mouth's worship. Edward was humming and whimpering above me, his body rocking into my mouth with every downward swallow I made, every long lick my tongue took on its way back to circle his tip.

"Jesus, Bella, baby… ohhh… unnhhh, fuck, fuck… so good," Edward stuttered, his eyes intent on my mouth as I continued to suck him off, increasing my pace as I pushed him closer to the edge. I could feel this cock thicken, growing as I continued to pump and squeeze him with my hand, my mouth sucking and swallowing him.

"Close baby, so close…" Edward panted, thrusting his hips with need. After a few more passes, Edward pulled back, holding me by my shoulders and letting his dick slip out of my mouth.

I started to protest with a pout, but when his lips crashed forcefully into mine, his body wrapping around me, I knew our night wasn't over.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," Edward growled between kisses, licking and nipping at my lips and jaw. "Fuck, I need to be inside you, baby. I can't wait another minute."

"Yes, please. Now," I agreed, moving to stand so we could go to his bedroom. Edward's hands clutched at my waist, stopping me before I could move.

"No, I'm not going that far. Right here, baby girl." Edward pulled me backwards, sitting down on the couch with me on his lap, my back to his chest. "I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now."

I nodded furiously, needing it too. Edward lifted me up by the waist, holding me steady with one large hand as the other moved to position his cock at my dripping entrance. "Ready for me baby?" Edward asked softly, kissing the crook of my neck.

"So ready," I sighed, feeling the head of his cock teasing my pussy. Edward lowered me slowly, carefully fitting our bodies together.

"Unnnhhh…."

"Yessss…"

It was heaven, the feel of his cock sliding into me at an almost tortuous pace. I wanted to slam down on him fully, but Edward held me tight, not letting me control anything.

"Fuckkkk," I moaned when I felt him finally buried in me, much deeper than I'd ever had before. "Edward," I gasped, rocking my hips forward and back, needing the friction immediately.

"Bellaaa," Edward groaned behind me, his hands on my hips as we began our slow push and pull, my hips rolling back and forth over him as he thrust into me. It was incredible, feeling him so deep. His piercing was pushed firmly against my inner walls, brushing against my special spot like I'd never experienced before, and it drove me wild.

"Please, please, please," I pleaded, needing more. "Harder, Edward, please!"

Edward grunted, picking up his pace and moving his hands to help guide my hips over his, thrusting with more abandon. He shifted one of his hands, lifting it up to my tits and squeezing me firmly before cupping and massaging me.

My back arched, a heavy wanton groan escaping as Edward moved his hands over my body, pulling and tugging on my nipples rings as he bit and licked at my neck and shoulders. His breath was hot and panting as it washed over my shoulders, back and neck, his thighs hard underneath me as he pushed up into my pussy.

"Oh yes, yes… yes, so good! Right there, don't stop... don't stop!"

"Fuck, Bella. Yes, baby, good… you're so good. Fuck," Edward cursed, his pounding rhythm increasing with each thrust, his chest smacking into my back as I rode him.

"Edward… oh Edward… please," I cried out when his fingers dipped down to my clit, circling fast and furious to match our frantic pace.

"I wanna see you cum, Bella," Edward demanded, his fingers tweaking my nipple as I cried out. "I need to see your face, beautiful."

"Yeah," I breathily moaned, my hand loosening from the hold I had on his head behind me.

Edward lifted me off him and helped me to turn so I could straddle him face to face, our chests brushing against each other as they heaved with exertion. I quickly moved us into position, slipping Edward's rock hard cock back inside my wanting body.

We both sighed in pleasure, and I could feel my body quickly rising to its peak again as we moved together frantically.

I was glad Edward switched us around because now I could see his gorgeous face, twisted in pleasure and want. His eyes bored into mine, emotions I knew we once shared still bright and real. He kissed me deeply, his tongue sliding in to caress my own as he held me tightly to him. I reciprocated his actions, pouring all of my own feelings back into him as I worked my body over his.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward mumbled in between kisses, his lips on my mouth and jaw, his tongue licking my neck and shoulders as we got closer and closer to our release.

"Edward, I'm close, baby," I whimpered, arching my back so I could be closer to him, needing to feel as much of his skin on my own as I could. He snaked a hand between us, rubbing at my clit perfectly, giving me just what I needed to fall over the edge once again.

I shouted his name as I came, my head tipped back and body slamming down on him forcefully as I reached my orgasm. Edward followed shortly after me with a few more hard thrusts before he too was grunting my name and releasing into me in thick streams.

Edward's head feel to my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close as his hot breath washed over my chest. He leaned us back, still keeping our bodies flush against one another and connected as we regained our breaths.

I felt him pressing soft kisses to my skin, and I hummed in contentment, letting my fingers scratch lightly at his scalp. I had never felt as good, or as happy as I did right then.

I was exactly where I was meant to be.

With Edward.

* * *

><p><em>an: This chapter is for my girls in the Shahula Facebook group who helped me get inspired. You know who you are. ;)_

_Also, in this fictional world, let's assume both Edward and Bella are clean and used some form of birth control, m'kay?_

_Meet you back here for more at 4:53._


	11. Chapter 11

/*11*\

A few days later, I was rummaging through the DVD selections at the house, trying to keep my thoughts from straying back to my night with Edward, when the doorbell rang. Rose was closest to the door, so she got up to answer it.

"What the fuck is this?" I heard her yell a few seconds later.

I was on alert immediately, not understanding why she was yelling at the pizza delivery guy. I jumped away from the entertainment center and made my way to the door, hoping I could find out the problem and save the sure to be sixteen year old delivery boy from certain death.

Rose was, well, a bitch. And it had only gotten worse since I'd first met her, although I meant that in the best way possible.

Rose was a hard ass and didn't let people push her around. When she had a bad review from Aro the other night after our session, she didn't hesitate to call him out on showing favoritism to Jane.

It was clear that Jane was a good tattooist, but it was also clear that the little bitch enjoyed making her clients suffer unnecessarily. Their shouts of pain could be heard every time her gun started buzzing. Rose was the first to admit that while her realism piece may not have been perfect, at least her client didn't walk out looking like a zombie had eaten half his arm off, as Jane's did.

She went on to complain that if Mad Mike had been sent home for causing damage to a client, why the hell was Jane sticking around if she hurt her clients every session, not to mention doing shit work unless Aro wanted her to win because she was once employed by him?

_We had all been thinking it, but no one had been ballsy enough to actually say it. _

Needless to say, Jane was sent home today.

Rose was still hot under the collar because of that incident, so we all decided to pitch in and get some pizzas for dinner and watch a few movies, keeping the night low key. Well, except for James who basically told us all to fuck off, he was going to go out and party.

_No one complained when he left._

Everything seemed to be going fine after that, until Rose started shouting at the pizza boy.

I walked closer and could hear the rumble of a man's voice, so not a child, but I still thought it would be smart to intervene. Rose wouldn't even think twice about hurting a full grown man.

When I rounded the corner, I wanted to face palm myself because of who was at the door. _Of course._

He may have a man's body, but he was still an overgrown child. And clearly, he had a death wish.

Emmett Masen.

Rose had not been thrilled when Edward and I finally returned from our mini-sex marathon. Apparently Emmett had found her at the bar, and proceeded to hound her all night, claiming Edward and I sent him as a gift.

Rose was not impressed.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked sharply. "Are you here to show me more of your little tricks? Because I am not in the mood to have my shirt catch fire again, dickwad."

Yeah, Emmett was still playing magic act and apparently Rose had been caught in a botched trick the other night.

"Rosie, baby, you need to give me a chance. And I can't help it if your body is so fine you set everything on fire," Emmett flirted with a leer.

I came up behind Rose, trying to signal to Emmett to shut up. He did not.

"You look so hot with all your tats and piercings. Where else do you have them? Can I see?"

"Oh I'll show—"

"Emmett! What are you doing here?" I cut in, stepping around a fuming Rose to block her from punching him out.

"Little Bird! I came by to see my Rosie girl," he grinned, though Rose turned her nose up at him and walked off. "And also, Eddie said he wanted these as soon as they came in," he went on, holding a folder in his hand.

"Oh, um, okay. We were just watching a movie, so I—"

"Great! I'm in. Which way to the tube?" he asked, barging past me like an elephant.

"Right through there," I said in defeat, pointing down the hall to the left. Emmett took off, calling for Rosalie.

He flopped down on the seat beside her, popped a bottle of beer open and tossed Edward his papers. Edward thanked him and put them to the side as I settled back down beside him for the night's festivities.

Although the beginning of the night was tense with Emmett continually flirting with Rose and her rebuffing him by hitting him upside the head or smacking him across the chest, the evening overall was a blast.

We noshed on pizza, drank some beer and watched _Shaun of the Dead_ in honor of no longer having Jane around, and just hung out. We got to know each other a little better, which was great because I really did like these guys.

Jasper was reserved, but still involved. He had a quick wit and a very sarcastic sense of humor, which I loved. He was looking to change things up in his life, having recently split with the owner of his old shop down in Texas. He thought the Ink God competition would give him a chance to consider his options once he won, which we all argued he would not since all of us would be.

Rose announced that she was planning on moving to Chicago herself in a few months, having gotten an opportunity to work under Ryan Dearringer. We were all awed by this news, congratulating her on her luck. Ryan was a major heavy weight in the field, finding a way to meld art and ink perfectly into tattooed skin.

Emmett seemed particularly happy with this piece of news, which only led to Rose drinking more beer. But by the end of the night, I had a feeling she was putting on more of a front than she was willing to admit, based on the way she leaned into Emmett's broad side during the movie.

Edward and I had taken up positions on the love seat, content to exchange small touches and brushes of skin as we watched the movie. At one point, he picked up my hand and traced the lines of my palm, all the while keeping his eyes focused on the screen.

It was utterly distracting, and if I hadn't seen this movie hundreds of times before, I wouldn't have had a clue why Simon Pegg's character was sorting through records when two zombies were trying to eat him.

Instead, I allowed myself to focus on the soft hum Edward's body created in my own, letting the memories of the other night wash over me. I couldn't help but squirm in my seat after a few particular flashes of his body moving below mine, the lingering feel of his hands massaging my breasts and his lips sucking on my neck invaded my mind and heated me, _everywhere_.

"You okay, baby girl?" Edward asked, whispering in my ear and sending a chill down my spine.

"Fine."

"Seems like you have ants in your pants," Edward smirked.

I pursed my lips, squinting my eyes as I replied, "I do not. I'm just… restless," I shrugged, not wanting to admit what was really going on.

Edward knew though, his eyes somehow seeming to pull the information out of me without consent. He licked his lips, and gave me a crooked grin. "Now why are you restless? Something on your mind?"

"You could say that," I snorted. We were hushed by the group, Emmett tossing popcorn in our direction.

"You've seen this eighty times jackass, don't throw food at me!" I chastised.

"Meh," Emmett shrugged and picked up the pieces that fall closest to him to pop in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the movie, trying to forget the damp situation in my pants.

Edward moved closer to me after another few minutes, his mouth warm against my ear. "What were you thinking about?" he purred, the tip of his tongue reaching out to trace the shell of my ear.

I shuddered.

"Are you thinking about the other night? How you'd like to do that again? Because I know I am. I can't wait to feel you coming all over my cock again, to be buried deep inside your tight pussy as you call out my name."

And I was done. I jerked up from the couch and moved to leave the room, Edward still leaning over where I'd just been.

"Where's the fire Bella?" Jasper asked as four pairs of eyes flew to me.

"Oh, um... I'm just tired. I'm going to call it a night," I said.

"It's still early!" Emmett pouted.

"I know, but I'm beat. I just want to get la-, uh, I mean lay down. I'll see you guys later," I said, doing my best to keep my eyes off Edward so I didn't jump his bones right there in front of our friends.

They all said goodnight and went back to the movie.

Edward gave me a questioning look but I ignored it, and walked out of the room. I held up a hand behind me though, flashing my fingers to indicate he should follow me in ten minutes.

He made it to my room in seven.

* * *

><p><em>an: These two make me giggle over their antics. What about you?_

_We'll be jumping back into things at 5:25._


	12. Chapter 12

/*12*\

Edward and I found ourselves reconnecting as often as possible during the following weeks.

We tried to be careful, not wanting to raise any suspensions about what was going on between us, but I wasn't sure how successful we were.

I didn't think our being together would really be an issue, since there were no rules explicating forbidding it in the competition, but we didn't want to find out we were wrong and have to stop either.

Of course, Rose and Jasper knew since they were our roommates originally. After a few nights of trying to sneak around, they finally confronted us about what was going on. When we admitted it, they told us they were happy for us but there was no need to keep it a secret.

Jasper offered to move to the room vacated by James after his dismal from the competition, and Rose didn't mind having her own room either. Now that James had been kicked out, _thank God_, it was just the four of us in the house, which allowed Edward and me to basically do whatever we wanted.

_Which we took full advantage of, often._

For me, I knew my time with Edward was limited. Yes, it was wonderful to be wrapped up in his arms again, the feel of his hard body moving in mine, his decorated arms holding me tight as we fell asleep each night, but I knew my luck in being with him again would soon run out.

We only had one more week left in the Ink God competition, and then it would be back to Cali for me while Edward remained here in Chicago.

As much as I knew it would be good to discuss things with Edward, I found it awfully difficult to bring up, especially when he was so good at distracting me with his mouth and fingers.

Which happened more often than not.

And unfortunately, I needed it to stop. At least while we were in the middle of a session because I'd been in the bottom two after today's event, which almost got me sent home.

Not something I was proud of, to say the least.

I didn't have the best of luck anyway, pulling a client who wanted a portrait tattoo on his ribs, an extremely difficult place to work because of the movement of the body in that area. When I added in the fact that portraits were not my strongest medium and the distraction of Edward's lips on mine during our shared breaks, and it was a recipe for disaster.

I could still hear the judges' criticism loudly in my ears when I got back to the house and went to lie on my bed.

"_Bella, this is not your best work. You had a tough break with the client's choice of placement, but as the artist, you should have talked him into moving it. And the details on the hair should have been a lot better, especially this far into the competition. I expect to see more out of you at this point," Aro said with a pointed look._

"_Your work was sloppy at best," Caius commented, his eyes flat with disapproval. "It seemed rushed, almost like you were distracted. If you don't want to be here anymore because of outside worries, I think you'd better pack up now and save us all the trouble."_

Marcus had agreed, though he remained relatively quiet as was his demeanor. Tough as it was to hear, I knew they were speaking the truth.

I closed my eyes, flinging my arm across my face and thought over what I could have done better. I didn't want to admit that I let myself get too caught up Edward today, stealing kisses and playful gropes at the craft table to focus on my client.

I was lucky Jasper had almost zero experience with portrait tattoos, his specialty being traditional tats not offering up a chance to work on many of them. I hated to see him leave because I had really come to enjoy his company over the last few weeks as I got to know him, but in the end, I was glad he was sent home instead of me.

If I could get it together, I still had a shot.

Rose, Edward, and I were the only ones left now and we had two more sessions to go.

I could do this, I knew I could. I had to. I wanted to be named Ink God, and the only option was to get down to business and focus.

I felt a hand on my calf, slowly skimming its way up my thigh, fingers slipping under the hem of my shorts.

I knew who it was without looking.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked, sliding me over gently and pressing his body against mine on the bed. He wrapped an arm loosely around my waist, letting his thumb find the skin of my stomach and stroking me there gently.

Even that simple touch set my body on fire, burning with the need to consume him whole.

_Fuck me. How was I going to focus when my body literally craved this man?_

"No," I petulantly said, refusing to look at him. "I got slaughtered up there today. And it's all your fault."

"My fault? What did I do?" Edward asked incredulously.

I flipped over, staring at him with accusing eyes. "You had to distract me with your hands and your lips and your dirty talk. _'I can still taste your pussy on my tongue from last night'_ and _'When we get back I'm going to take you from behind while you watch in the mirror'_. How the hell was I supposed to get anything done?"

Edward muffled a laugh in my shoulder, his body pressing against mine and I could feel his dick hardening. It pissed me off that he wasn't taking me seriously, but when he brushed his hand down my stomach and cupped my pussy, I couldn't think about much more than how much I want those drumming fingers to be inside me, making me forget about all of this.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I meant every word I said," Edward rasped, biting my ear and then sucking on the lobe.

"Edward," I grumbled while nuzzling into his chest. I felt so frustrated by my conflicting emotions.

On one hand, I wanted to push him away and focus on my work, the reason I came here. On the other, I just wanted Edward. Wanted him in any way I could have him, for as long as I could.

_Maybe if I knew where this was going, I could focus better._

I decided to be mature for a moment and ask him.

I plucked at the collar of his shirt with my fingers, keeping my face tucked under his chin. "I almost got sent home tonight."

"I know," Edward replied, pulling me in closer, holding me to his side.

"I'm glad it didn't happen but it got me to thinking… what's going to happen when I do go home?"

"Bella, you'll be fine. I know Rose is pretty fierce, but she was in the bottom just last week for her weak proportions and color. You'll be in the final two with me, I'm sure," Edward said with confidence.

I kissed his throat, and smiled to myself at his words, though he didn't get what I was trying to say. "Thanks, but I actually meant when I go home _home_. After this is over."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh…"

Edward rubbed my back as he thought, his hand drifting up and down slowly. It was very soothing and I worried I'd fall asleep before he answered. "I don't know, baby girl. I… this… you know how much I've enjoyed being with you again, right?"

I looked up into his eyes, seeing his feelings for me there, but also anxiety and worry. It made my stomach churn unpleasantly. "Yes. I've liked it, too."

Edward smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners before he became serious again. "You have a shop open in San Diego, right?"

I nodded. "Lucky Ink."

He smirked at the name and I rolled my eyes. Yes, it was also in homage to Edward, though not nearly as much as the claddagh on my hip. The man did help me get into the business however, and I thought it would be a good way to show my respect.

"Well Charmed Tattoos is doing some solid business right now, and I've actually been thinking of opening up another shop soon… I don't think either of us wants to really give them up," he said.

"Yeah, that's true," I sighed, curling myself further into his warm body. I traced my finger over the ink on his arms, knowing he was right about our businesses though I wished it was different.

"I don't want to let you go again, though," Edward whispered sincerely.

I looked up, finding his eyes with mine. "Me either." I pushed forward and kissed him, slow and meaningfully at first, though once our tongues began to entangle it was difficult to stop from taking things further.

Edward seemed to find the strength, slowing our kisses down with a few small pecks to my lips and nose. I stayed still, hovering over him as he looked up at me, his eyes so green and earnest while they watched me.

"We could try doing long distance?" I offered tentatively.

Edward slowly nodded, though his eyes held hesitancy and concern in them. "We could," he paused, swallowing before he went on. "But if you still feel the same as you did when you left… if you aren't ready for more, eventually we'd break up again."

It hurt to know what he was saying was true, because I wasn't sure that I was any more ready now than I had been four years ago. I knew I wanted Edward, more than ever, but the rest was still a question mark in my mind. I hated that because I wasn't sure of my future that essentially meant after next week, our time would be coming to an end.

_I didn't want it to end. Ever._

Needing to feel connected to him again, and wanting to push the melancholy away, I moved to straddle Edward and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, sucking on his, and letting myself drown in his taste and touch.

Edward met my fervor, returning my kiss just as forcefully and passionately as I gave. His hands fitted to my waist before sliding down and gripping my ass. I rolled my hips over him, feeling his dick harden beneath me as we continued to rock together.

"Make love to me," I panted, holding his face to mine as I spoke the words.

Edward didn't say a word, only shifting me back enough to pull my top off. I moved off of him, quickly undressing as did he before we come back together and slipped under the sheet of my bed.

Edward's hands roamed my body as I lowered myself onto him, and we both exhaled a pleasurable sigh as we were joined together. I placed my hands by his head, letting my breasts rub against his hard chest as I began to slowly build a rhythm.

"You're so beautiful," Edward murmured, kissing my lips tenderly as his hands glided along my back.

"Edward," I panted, my gaze holding his as I slide up and down his length. I could feel my body already revving up for release, the way he looked and touched me pushing me higher and higher. "Edward, I… ohhh… please, I…"

"Feels good baby?" Edward panted, nipping at my jaw as he guided my hips and squeezed my ass.

"Yeah… oh… yesss."

"Bella," Edward groaned, sitting up a little to take one of my breasts into his mouth, his tongue ring connecting with the loop of my nipple ring. He tugged on it gently, and the sharp pull of pleasure it created rocketed through my body. My thrusts sped up, our movements becoming more needy with each meeting of our hips. "Baby, ohhh… unghh… Bella, baby," Edward groaned around my breast.

I felt myself nearing the edge, my pussy beginning to flutter around Edward's cock, but before I could fall over he grabbed my waist, and without breaking our connection, Edward rolled us over until I was on my back and he hovered over me.

He picked up a fast, pounding rhythm with his hips immediately. Our skin slapped against each other as our moans, sighs, and grunts filled the air around us.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted, my nails digging into Edward's back and slipping down to his ass, holding him tight as he continued to thrust into me. I hitched one of my legs up around his waist, opening myself up further for him, and shuddered from the added pleasure.

"Ohhh, Bella… baby, always…uuh, you, always want you..." Edward murmured, his lips close to my ear.

"Mmm… ahhh.. yes! Edward, only you. Only want youuu…" I moaned, clinging tightly to him, pressing kisses to any part of him I could.

"Fuucck!" Edward gasped, thrusting deeply into me. His apadravya was hitting me perfectly, and forcing my orgasm right to the breaking point within minutes.

I crashed over, shattering into pieces as I cried out with pleasure, holding Edward tightly. He pushed into me a few more times before shuddering and releasing into me.

We clung to each other as we came down from our high, whispering words of comfort and devotion, want and need.

Our problem wasn't solved, and I still needed to find a way to get back on my game, but right then, I didn't want to do anything but count my lucky stars that I could connect with Edward so intimately and it still feel perfect.

* * *

><p><em>an: This chapter got away from me, clearly. I considered splitting it, but there didn't seem to be a good spot so… this is what you got. Hope you don't mind._

_The next time we meet, the clock will read 6:43._


	13. Chapter 13

/*13*\

By the time the final week rolled around, Edward and I were still no closer to finding a solution to the distance between us, geographically speaking.

We'd spent many free hours growing closer to each other emotionally, relearning one another and finding out what the other had done over the past four years.

Edward had been hugely successful with his shop and like he mentioned before, was planning to expand to another location. He had a good group of guys working for him, and he knew a few more who wanted a chair. He felt that Emmett, who was quite successful with his business degree, could help him with the old shop while he got the new one started.

He even mentioned talking with Jasper about coming to work as a co-manager for him when he got his new place set up, and said Jasper seemed interested. Emmett had been running some paperwork on properties and other details over to Edward during the last few weeks, and Edward felt confident he could have the new place up and running within a year if his funding came through.

Of course, he liked to tease that if he won he would be able to open his new shop up much quicker, since the cash prize would take away that concern.

I was quick to set him straight, letting him know that the title and money was going to California with me, so Alice and I could expand our business.

I told him a little more about Alice, and how we became friends. He thought she sound like a real trip, and I agreed since she was. I hoped they would have had a chance to meet while Alice had been here in the beginning, but things were still awkward between Edward and I then and by the time it settled, Alice had flown back home. Maybe someday though.

Edward and I talked a little about our dating history, though nothing specific. I had been with a couple guys since him, and he a few girls, but it was clear to both of us that our hearts weren't in any of those relationships.

_How could they be, when they belonged to each other?_

It was a clear fact between the two of us, but it still didn't change things. I had a life in California and Edward had one here. Maybe in a few years, if things changed, we could make it work, but for now, it just didn't seem like our time.

I was incredibly sad about that, and wished it was different, but I knew better than to pin hopes on wishful thinking. I wasn't willing to ask Edward to give up his dreams and he wasn't willing to ask me to, and I still wasn't sure how I felt about settling down, although the idea was growing on me when I pictured it with Edward.

So we were at an impasse.

Both wanting, but neither being able to give.

I worried what it meant for the future, if he would continue to wait for me to be ready, but I tried not to let it bring me down.

Not when I needed to focus and put all my talent and attention on the competition.

We were minutes away from the last session, and I felt all over the place. My nerves were ramped up, and my adrenaline was pumping at mach ten speed.

The judges had decided to throw us all a curve ball, condensing the final two eliminations into one, using the final two tattoos sessions to allow us to work with a client who wanted an extensive piece, with up to ten hours of work put in.

They would decide between Rose, Edward, and I based on this final piece. We had an hour to discuss with our clients what they wanted before we could go home and design, and then we would come back to the arena three hours later and get started.

It was going to push us all to the limit and I hoped I could stand up under the pressure.

I grabbed my client and moved to my booth so could we chat about what she was hoping to get done. Senna was a quiet girl with dark black hair that hit just below her shoulders. She had relocated to the states a couple years ago when her family was killed in one of Brazil's mudslides outside Rio de Janeiro. Now she wanted to get a tattoo to honor her homeland and her family.

I liked getting a little of the history behind a tattoo if I could because it would give me a greater investment with the piece I was working on. Hearing a client's story, and knowing how much value they placed on the work allowed me to be a better artist, since I knew how much it mattered to them.

Senna and I decided to use her whole back to create colorful wings similar to a parrot's that would fade in colorful shades as they went down her back, curving from the tips of her shoulders down to her lower back. She wanted to use six colors, one for each of her family members.

I sketched out the design during our three hour break, adding a few flourishes to the wings and shading in some color areas, and once Senna approved it when we returned, I got down to work.

I hadn't asked to see what Edward and his client were working on, nor Rosalie and hers. I didn't want to be distracted by what they were doing and how I could top them with my own. I wanted to make sure I did this tattoo to the best of my abilities, not only for the competition but also for Senna. She was a sweet girl and I wanted her to really love her piece when I was done, because it would be with her forever.

The session seemed to fly by, although I allowed for plenty of breaks as the work was delicate and detailed over a large area of skin that could be very painful for many people, but Senna was a trooper. She didn't mind sitting for a long time and she asked for a break if she needed it.

It was on one of those times that I slipped out to drink a bottle of water that I bumped into Edward, who was finishing up his own drink.

"Hey," he said, smiling a crooked grin at me. He looked devilishly handsome; his mouth twisted up on one side, his hair a mess with the smallest amount of sweat at the roots.

His eyes were bright and happy as he looked at me, alive from the work he was doing and it reminded me again of how much Edward loved his job.

And he loved to display his own art, the ink on his skin a sexy contrast to the white v-neck that clung to his chest and arms. I wanted to trace the images I could see on his sternum with my tongue, but now wasn't the time.

"Hey," I replied, shaking my thoughts out of their lustful haze. _Edward always had that affect on me._

"How's it going?" he asked, nodding towards my booth.

I sipped my water, nodding before I answered. "Good, good. Got the outline finished up and I'm working on laying in my colors. I think it's going to turn out great. Maybe my best piece yet."

"Good. I'd hate to beat you and have it not be your best work," Edward teased.

"You wish, Masen. You will be on your knees, worshiping me as your Ink God before the night is over."

Edward grinned roguishly, pushing off the rail and stepping closer to me. "We'll see who is on whose knees tonight, baby girl."

He winked and then left, letting his hand brush against mine. I suppressed the shudder he was intent on producing, whispering after his retreating form, "We'll see indeed, Pretty Boy."

* * *

><p><em>an: Last night of the competition for Bella and Edward! We are also closing in on our end to this story. _

_Thank you all for reading and for reviewing, this story is already at 100 reviews! I'm very flattered and will reply to everyone once this is all finished._

_The final judging is set for 7:57._


	14. Chapter 14

/*14*\

"Welcome to the final judging round," Aro greeted, his smile a bit forced as he looked between Rose, Edward and me. I tried to keep my nerves in check, knowing I had given all that I could. I was damn proud of my piece, and I knew I had a real shot at winning.

I just had to get through this last elimination review first.

"You three are here because you are the best of the best," Aro went on, puffing himself up as he talked. Caius sat brooding beside him, and Marcus remained as indifferent as ever, his eyes almost glazed over in boredom.

"You have shown extraordinary talent during the competitions so far, a few falters by each of you, yet still enough to get you to this night's challenge. Now, we have deliberated on each of your pieces from this last session and we have made our decision based on tonight's piece in addition to the work you've done up until this point.

"Before we announce who will be crowned as Ink God, we would like to discuss tonight's session and the challenges you've faced throughout the competition."

They proceeded to go over each of us critically, starting with Rose. She was rather subdued in her manner tonight, agreeing that she could have used a stronger outline but chose to use a thin line because it added more dynamic to her portrait, which was incredible. I had rarely seen one so life-like, and on such a grand scale with vivid color and beautiful shading.

It was a master's work.

Edward's piece was just as breathtaking, if not more. His use of proportions and realism, depth and shading was fantastic. The client had wanted a tribal piece from his shoulder down to his elbow, and Edward had used a mixture of colors and techniques to make it look as though the tribal designs were a part of his flesh, the art hidden underneath the skin instead of just covering it.

I was blown away, as were the judges. They did give him a hard time about his coloring; they believed he should have stuck to the traditional black and gray of most tribal designs, but Edward stood by his choice to incorporate color, which his client loved.

Then it was my turn. I expected some of their critiques, saying I hadn't taken much of risk by doing such standard wings but I argued that I had, pointing out my blending methods as well as the small details of the feathers as well as the size of the piece. I was shocked when Marcus actually had something to say and something _positive_ about my piece at that. He said he respected my integrity to give the client the tattoo she most wanted instead of going for an overly done piece just to impress them.

I couldn't contain my prideful beam at his words, his compliment giving me a dash of hope that luck might still be on my side. They didn't hate my piece, but it did seem to be lacking in comparison to Edward and Roses, even I could admit that.

I just had to hope that my overall body of work would be enough to sway them.

"Alright, it's time to announce our winner," Aro proclaimed, standing so the small audience who had gathered could hear.

It was mostly individuals in the industry, family, and friends. I saw Emmett standing near Jasper off to the side, and they both gave me encouraging smiles when I met their eyes. I was grateful for their friendly faces, and wished once more that Alice could have made it in for this, but she'd been called away to deal with a family issue and had to cancel at the last minute.

Still, as I looked around, waiting for Aro to get on with it already, I was grateful for this experience. Not only had my skills been tested, some proved and some improved, but I had made new friends and reconnected with old.

Most importantly, I had gotten to have Edward back in my life again.

Just the thought relaxed me, and I looked over to where he stood beside me. He was looking at me, his gaze warm and inviting. He gave me a small half smile, the one I loved most and I returned it with my own. As I stared at him for another second, I knew we would find a way to work things out.

Things seemed out of reach right now, but we could make it. We'd been given a second chance, and I didn't plan to squander it.

I knew in my very soul he was it for me, and I didn't plan on letting him get away again, even if I did have some doubts about the future.

It dawned on me then that as long as Edward was included in that future, everything else would eventually fall into place. I don't know why I was so afraid before, when being with Edward was as easy as breathing, but I suddenly wasn't. What was the point of putting the future off if I could have it all now? There wasn't one.

Things might be rough at first, but I would see it through because I knew he wanted it, me, _us_ too. The love shining in his eyes as he looked back to me said it all.

I sent him anther smile, conveying all the love I could without saying the words, and then settled my eyes back on the three men who held our fate in their hands.

I had pressed my luck, going up against some of the biggest names in the business, including the man who taught me all that I knew about ink, and yet I was still here in the final three. And I knew at the end of the night, I would have still have Edward's heart, too.

No matter what Aro said next, I knew that I had already won.

* * *

><p><em>an: Who do you think will be crowned Ink God?_

_The final chapter will update at 8:30._


	15. Chapter 15

/*15*\

"Bella! What the hell is taking so fucking long?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed by the voice yelling at me again. Alice knew I was back here working on a special piece for a new client, Jared. He wanted a wolf howling at the moon and the sketch needed to be very detailed so I could get the most realistic tattoo possible.

Was it taking up to much of my time when I had other shit I'd rather be doing? Yes, but being your own business owner wasn't always fun and games.

_Just ask the stack of invoices, receipts, and records I needed to go through on my desk._

Still, I had been holed up back here working on this piece for the last hour and half. I glanced at the clock and realized we were actually going to be late if I didn't get my ass in gear.

"Shit, I'm on the way," I shouted as I scrambled to clear up my work space, stuffing Jared's design in a folder and flicking off the lights as I left.

"Okay, let's do this," I said, coming into the front lobby. Alice jumped down from her perch behind the counter, her now purple pixie spiked hair gelled so well it didn't even move.

I'd teased her about it at first, but then she head butted me and caught my eye with one of those points. That shit hurt, and I was not making that mistake again.

"Took you long enough," Alice griped.

"I know, sorry. I got caught up, you know how I get when I'm in the zone," I answered as we locked up the shop, flipping the open sign off and stepped out into the warm breeze.

"I know, I know. And business has been crazy thanks to you and your mega fame, but you know how pissy he gets if things get off schedule," Alice admonished.

She was right, of course and I knew that I was likely going to get an earful if we arrived late, but whatever. I couldn't help it that everyone wanted a tattoo by me now.

We made good time driving, mainly because Alice was reckless as hell on the roads, and we arrived with a few minutes to spare.

"Hurry up, Bell. I want to get there before all those sluts show up and throw themselves at my man," Alice said as we rushed up the sidewalk.

"You just want to piss on his leg," I said, giving Alice a knowing smirk.

She shrugged. "And? They need to know that he's taken. And if I have to mark my territory, then so be it."

I laughed, and shook my head at her as we entered the shop. Alice had lost her mind it seemed, and all over a guy.

_I couldn't believe it. She was so different from the free-loving girl I used to know._

"What's so funny over here?" A smooth, deep voice asked beside me.

I smiled, turning towards the man who owned it, owned me. "Nothing, baby. Just Alice being Alice," I said, sliding my arms around his waist and hugging him close.

God, he smelled good. A little spice, a little ink, and all man.

Perfectly Edward.

"Ahh, that explains it," he said, his arms rocking me gently in his embrace. We stood in each other's arms for another moment before Edward pulled back.

"Hi baby girl," he smiled warmly.

"Hi Pretty Boy," I teased back, earning an eye roll. Edward had never warmed up to my nickname for him, though it was true.

Even with all the ink and steel that covered his body, he was still pretty. And he was all mine.

Edward leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss that began to escalate into more before long. He wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me in tight to his body and I reached up for his hair.

I ran my fingers over his short fuzz, missing the longer locks from a few months ago, but Edward decided to buzz it all off after it kept getting in his eyes while he was running.

I dealt with it by making him promise to grow it back out. And secretly, I sort of loved it. _He looked like a total badass._

"You guys gonna get a room or is this a free show Skin Deep will be providing customers? Because I could be down with that," Emmett shouted loudly, forcing me to pull away from Edward's tantalizing lips so I could scowl at him.

"I got it," Rose replied, slapping Emmett on the head.

"Thanks," I said, nuzzling into Edward for another second before I untangled myself and went over to give Rose a hug hello.

She wasn't one for much physical affection but I figured I could wear her down eventually. Seven months since I first met her, and she was finally relaxing a little when it happened.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," I said, smiling when I stepped back from our embrace.

Edward came up behind me, his arms finding their place around my waist as I leaned back into his chest. I twisted the silver ring on his left hand, glad it was finally where it belonged as Edward said hello. "Yeah, thanks for coming out."

Emmett slung his arm over Rose's shoulder and proclaimed, "We wouldn't have missed your grand opening for anything, bro. In fact, with as much foot traffic as you'll get now that you're even more famous, I may not see you ever again. Hey, what do you think the odds are that Schwarzenegger will show? That would be so cool for you to tat him up!"

Edward shrugged behind me and Rose rolled her eyes, exacerbated with her boyfriend. "Ignore this idiot, it's what I do," she said.

"Babe! That's not nice," Emmett mocked offense. "And to think I wanted too," he trailed off, whispering in Rose's ear. She blushed, something very rare to see, and kissed him on the lips. It still surprised me, honestly. Somehow, Emmett had worn her down and convinced her she needed to be with him.

I think it worked, oddly enough. Emmett was just goofy and fun loving enough to balance out Rose's bitchiness.

"Now look at who's putting on a show," I teased. Edward laughed behind me, his rumble shaking my own body slightly as I continued to lean on him.

Emmett and Rose ignored us as they began to make out in earnest.

"Let's leave her Highness and that jester alone," Edward said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his office. Once there, he flipped the lock and then settled onto his desk, tugging me to stand in between his parted legs as he ran his hands up and down my arms.

"How was your day, baby?" Edward asked.

"Good, busy. You know how crazy things are now. I can't wait until the expansion gets completed," I said, placing my hands on his neck and stroking under his jaw with my thumbs.

"Mmm, yeah, that will be nice for you," Edward agreed.

"How about you?" I asked. "Big day, opening up your new shop in a new city."

"I'd say it's going alright. I've got you here with me, so that's probably the best part," he said, pressing his lips to mine.

I kissed him back softly, conveying as best as I could how grateful I was that he had made this move. He could have chosen to start a new shop anywhere in the country after the competition and done well, but he chose to move here to be near me.

I loved him so much for it; for letting us get the rest of our lives started as soon as possible.

We continued to share kisses; growing in heat and passion the longer we stayed in the back room. I was seconds away from laying myself out on his desk and letting him take me there, but Edward managed to find the strength to slow us down. _Damn it._

"Bella," he mumbled against my neck, licking a line up to my jaw and nipping there. "Baby, we've got to go back out there."

"No, I don't want to. Can't we just stay here and have a little fun?" I said seductively, playing with hem of my shirt a little so he'd know exactly what I meant.

Edward's eyes zeroed in on my exposed flesh, the very top of my black swan tattoo peeking up from my low cut shorts. He groaned, his eyes closing as he shook his head. "No, no, no. Not right now, Bella. Jasper will kill me if I leave him to do this on his own."

"I'm sure Alice will be happy to district him," I countered.

"Bella," Edward admonished. I pouted. "Fine," I huffed, crossing my arms.

Edward chuckled darkly, kissing my lips and nose softly. "I know, baby. But if you can make it through a few hours, I swear I will make it worth your while."

I wasn't convinced, and scoffed to let him know.

"It'll be so good, Bella. I'll be your own personal Ink God. And do you know what Ink Gods can do?" he purred, kissing my jaw and sucking the spot below it, where he knew I was extra sensitive. "We can go _all_ _night_. I'll make you cum so many times, you won't know which stars are real and which are on my body."

I shivered, feeling the heat pool between my thighs. "Yeah, let's do that," I muttered as he continued to suck on my skin.

"Good," he said, moving his mouth back to mine as he breathed his heady words into my mouth. "Because you'll have to show me how long an Ink Goddess can go too," he smirked before taking my lower lip between his, sucking on it and letting his tongue ring find its way into my mouth, which I welcomed readily.

I was the luckiest woman in the world to be able to call him my own, and have him claim me as well.

No title in the world could beat that.

**/*Fin*\**

* * *

><p><em>an: And there we have it. Some of you may be wondering who won and my answer is this: Whomever you wish. :)_

_Thank you all so much for your support! I truly enjoyed this little 'competition' in the Drabble Wars prompt challenge and I hope you did as well. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and even more for leaving a review._

_There have been a few questions about outtakes, but I don't see any for this story at this time. Never say never, however. _

_Now I'm off to read some of the other authors' fics and reply to all your wonderful reviews! If you haven't read anyone elses, what are you waiting for?_


End file.
